Billy's Birthday
by Unsungmelody7
Summary: It's Billy Elliot's 15th birthday and he's spending it at the Royal Ballet School with a few friends; a pretty average day. Or so he thought. When his childhood best friend turns up to surprise him, Billy is reminded of feelings he'd tried to ignore. But Michael can't stay for long. Will the boys admit their feelings? Short fic, my first I've published. Mostly fluff.
1. One

[Billy]

Today was Billy's 15th birthday and luckily fell on a Saturday, this meant he had the whole afternoon off classes and rehearsals to... well to 'celebrate' with his friends. In this case celebrating meant hanging out in someone's room or going to the park, nothing terribly exciting. Or so he thought.

There were 6 of them chatting in Billy's room on 3rd floor of the Royal Ballet School when there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Yeah." Billy called, "Who is it?"

"Michael." A muffled voice replied.

Billy froze, Michael? His Michael from back home? What? How? "M...Michael?" He asked, "My Michael?" That last comment earnt him a few questioning looks but he barley noticed.

"The very same." He answered and time slowed down as Billy watched the door knob turn in slow motion and the door swing into the room to reveal his life long best friend.

Billy felt his jaw drop, this was last thing he'd expected to happen, not that he was complaining of course. This was the boy he'd grown up with, his best friend, his... his first crush. Billy quickly expelled that thought, he was over that strange phase, he wasn't a poof right?

He'd gotten a lot taller since Billy had last seen him and his face was less babyish, more grown up, more handsome. His stomach notted at the that thought but he dismissed it, still marvelling at how his Michael was stood in that doorway.

"How the bloody 'ell...?" Billy couldn't even finish his santence before Michael pulled him into a tight hug.

The boy smelled liked had always smelled reminding him so strongly of home and in that moment Billy missed everything and everyone so greatly he had to hold back tears.

They didn't notice the nudges and whispers of his friends until one of them called out, "Hey Billy we're gonna go down to get a drink. Meet ya there."

Billy broke the hug and nodded to them, "Yeah okay."

Michael waited until they'd left before he presented Billy with a neatly wrapped box. "Happy Birthday Dancing Boy."

"Oh Michael you didn't have to." But he took the box all the same and carefully tore off the paper. He was now holding a creamy white shoe box and looked up at his friend with wide eyes.

"Go on." Michael encouraged.

Billy prised the lid off with tingling fingers, his heart in his mouth, and his face lit up as he saw what lay between sheets of tissue paper.

They were the most beautiful pear of ballet shoes he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Billy?"

Billy realised he'd just been staring at the soft material but he was still speachless. "I...I..."

Michael raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I love them!" Billy carefully placed the shoe box on his desk and flung his arms around his friend taking Michael by suprise and causing him to trip and fall backwards onto Billy's unmade bed. Billy fell with him and as they landed he was far to aware of his friend's body beneath his own.

Their shock turned into giggles, as Billy rolled off Michael so he was laying next to him, and then uncontrollable laughter.

As their laughter died down Billy began to ask the questions that had preyed on his mind since his friend had walked in. "How the fuck did you get here Michael?" He asked, sitting up.

"Couple of busses." He answered vaguely, also sitting.

Billy scoffed, "A couple?"

"And a train." He paused, "and a long walk."

"And you did all that on your own?"

"Yeah." Michael looked down and fiddled with the dovet, "Dad said I either went on my own or not at all 'cus it'd be too expensive..."

"Bloody 'ell Michael you didn't have to come."

"I wanted to see you, you stupid git." And punched Billy gently on the arm.

Billy felt his face flush pink, "I'm glad you came."

"Me too."

A sudden thought hit Billy like a punch in the stomach "Oh God Michael, the shoes..." Billy rushed to his desk and brought the box back to his bed. "They must've cost-" He'd never had his very own ballet shoes; he'd always had to use the Ballet School's. They were insanely expensive.

"Don't." Michael cut him off, "It's fine the shoes are from all of us, we all chipped in, me, Tony, ya Dad, ya Nan even Debbie coughed up a couple o' quid."

"Well thanks a bunch they're perfect. Thank the others too."His heart swelled at the memory of his family.

"Will do but Billy you haven't even tried them on yet." Michael held out the box to Billy who kicked of his shoes and socks.

He held the left one in his hands so carefully as if it was the most valuable thing in the world. Then slipped it onto his foot and it was the perfect size. He grinned and reached for the other, it wasn't there! His heart skipped a beat before he realised Michael was holding it. Billy breathed a sigh of relief as his friend knelt down in front of him and slid the ballet shoe over his toes until the ankle slotted in. As he sat back Michael's fingers brushed Billy's leg, sending a current of electricity through him.

Michael looked up at Billy and their eyes connected, thoughts seemed to pass, unsaid, between them.

"Michael..." Billy started, not knowing where he was going but he didn't have the chance.

"Give us a twirl then." Michael said.

Billy smiled and stood up giving himself enough room to spin. He focused on a point: Michael's handsome - no, grown up - face, and span then added a few moves he knew would impress his friend.

And impressed he was. Michael clapped and cheered, "you like 'em then?"

"Definitely! Best present ever." Billy sat down again at took them off, placing them back in their box.

"So erm," Michael paused, "are you gonna go down and find the others or..." he trailed off.

"Yeah I guess, I mean there's not a lot else to do here unless you've got any suggestions." He wanted to spend time with Michael not the others but he really had no idea what they could do.

"Well actually now you mention it..." Michael reached in his pocket and pulled out two tickets. "Can I take you to the theatre Dancing Boy?"

Billy really was speechless. How, on top of getting here and the shoes, did he possibly get hold of two tickets to the theatre!?

"Is that a yes?"

Billy nodded, "How the fu-"

"My treat." Michael answered.

"When's the show? What's the show?"

"8 o' clock and it's a surprise. I can tell you it's got dancers..."

"Ugh okay well dinner here is half 6 so you can stay for that if you like then we can get ready in time."

"Sounds like a plan but..." Michael checked the clock, "we've still got 3 hours to kill till then."

"Lets join the others for a bit." Billy suggested.

"Alright."

"You can meet my mates." Billy said shoving his feet back into his shoes. Then he lead the way down stairs.


	2. Two

[Michael]

Michael followed Billy down the grand stairs, still in awe of the place, untill they came to a common room. It was a large room, but not huge, cramed with comfy looking sofas and chairs separated by tables of many sizes. There were about 30 other kids, some older, some younger, and a handful were Billy's closer friends.

Thefive who were in Billy's room earlier came up to them, 3 boys and 2 girls.

"Hello I'm Matt and this is my...uh... this is Nick." he gestured at the lad next to him who nodded.

Michael was a bit lost for words, he knew all he had to do was say his name but he still found it hard. People were not his thing.

"This is Michael," Billy said for him, "he's a friend from back home."

Michael silently thanked Billy and looked towards the other boy who hadn't spoken yet. He was desperately handsome; all blond hair and blue eyes, muscles prominent through his shirt.

"Joshua." And that's all he said.Michael's heart throbbed sadly for a moment, why would Billy ever choose him over guys like this that he could see every day? Michael stopped himself quickly, Billy wasn't even gay. He probably had a girlfriend.

The two girls introduced themselves as Jenny and Megan.

"Aww your boyfriend has come to see you on your birthday, how sweet." Jenny teased.

Michael felt his face flush and was horrified at what Billy would think but Billy brushed it off.

"Funny, Jenny but we're not..." Billy started.

"Sure." She cut him off and looked at Michael. "So your Michael, the Michael?" She emphasised the 'ee' sound in 'the'.

"Um... I guess." He replied.

"He never shuts up about you." She added in a stage whisper.

"Oh... uh..." Michael tried, his nerves seemed alive with electricity. Billy talked about him?

"You two doing anything tonight?" She asked.

"Just going out..." Billy replied.

"Well let me help you get ready." Jenny winked at Michael and left to get drinks with the others.

Billy grinned, a knowing look shaped his features and Michael felt like he'd missed something.

"Alright." Billy agreed.

"Where are you going?" Megan asked Michael shyly.

"The theatre." He answered.

"Cute." She said and joined Jenny.

Michael sat down on a chair and Billy perched on the arm.

"Sorry about them." Billy paused, looking at Michael, "Jenny's loud and just says what she thinks though she's really good at make-up."

That got Michael's attention and his heart lept. "Do you think..."

Billy smirked, "If you ask nicely."

Michael smiled and changed the subject, "Megan seemed nice though."

"Yeah she's pretty but shy around new people."

Pretty! Alarm bells were going off in Michael's head. Did Billy fancy her? Of course he did.

"Bit like you then Michael, you'd get along." Billy continued.

"Ha ha." Michael said sarcasticly. Wait did Billy just... call him pretty? No surely not. He must have just meant the other bit. Yeah that was it.

He looked up, Matt and Nick were coming over.

"Hello." Nick said and sat down opposite them.

Michael nodded slightly awkwardly.

Matt squeezed in the chair next to Nick so he was half on his lap and they both blushed when they saw Michael looking at them. Billy had poof friends?

"Are you two...?" Michael asked.

They both smiled, "yeah," they said together.

"We can double date." Matt suggested.

"What!" Billy exclaimed.

"Oh uh we aren't... y'know..." Michael blushed.

"Oh sorry the way Billy talked about you suggested..." Matt explained.

What on earth had Billy said to make them think that? Michael glanced up at Billy, expecting some sort of excuse, but he'd turned bright red.

"Billy?" Michael nudged him.

But Billy ignored the entire subject, "Oh look here's Jenny and Megan with the drinks."

They chatted together for about an hour about lots of different things, about Michael's home and how the others miss theirs, about previous schools, favourite subjects and how and why they learnt to dance. But they avoided the subject of relationships entirely. Michael was glad of this, he'd never had a proper relationship in his life and was still scared about his feelings towards his best friend. He didn't know exactly how long he'd felt like this and at first was terrified at thought of it. What would his dad say? What would his sister think of him? How much would they bully him at school? What would Billy's reaction be? Over time he'd began to except the fact it was never going to happen and he managed to push those questions to the back of his mind. It became easier when Billy had left to let those thoughts wander back.

Although, they'd changed a bit. What if he never saw Billy again? What if Billy had worked it out and told everyone at his new school? What if Billy had felt the same way but now it was too late? What if? What if? What if?

The two most torturing words in the world had haunted him for months.

But then it was great because his dad had let him come to see his friend and suddenly non of that mattered so long as he was with Billy, as friends or no more than, it was better than being stuck at home on his own.

"...a bit." Someone said.

"Huh?" Michael hadn't been listening.

"I said, shall we all go to the park for a bit?" Jenny suggested.

"Yeah sounds good." Michael agreed.

"Come on then." Joshua encouraged.

They walked to the park and showed Michael a bit of London on the way. It was so different to back home, so many people and shops and buildings.Billy had to keep falling back to walk with him as he wandered the streets slowly, trying to take it all in.

Michael winced slightly as his swinging hand came into contact with Billy's. Neither of them said anything and he prayed his friend hadn't noticed.

The second time it happened it was Billy's hand that hit Michael's so Michael decided to make a joke to break the awkwardness.

"Look Billy if you wanna hold my hand then just bloody say so."

"Oh um..." he looked quite taken a back, "Well then..." Michael noticed his ears turning pink, "Do you want to?"

Michael blinked a couple of times before he registered what Billy had just said. Had he heard right? No Billy couldn't have possibly... "Yeah." He heard himself say.

They both carried on walking facing straight forwards when Michael felt Billy's hand slip into his own and he held it tight, not wanting to let go.

Michael couldn't stop smiling the whole time they we're at the park and neither, he noticed, could Billy. They messed around and chatted until Nick realised the time.

"Guys it's quarter past 6!" He exclaimed.

They all froze and looked at each other, mild expressions of panic spreading across their faces.

"Ah fuck we'd better get back" Joshua said and they all practically ran through the streets of London back to the school.

"Half past 6 on the dot." Nick called breathlessly as they entered the dining hall.

Michael stopped in his tracks; the hall was even more grand than the rest of the place. White walls arched into ceiling far above their heads. Elaborate carvings and paintings covered the walls. Long wooden tables ran the length of the room. It was nothing like home. But Billy seemed to look more at home here then he ever did back in Everington.

After dinner, which was unsurprisingly delicious and filling for a posh school like this, Michael and Billy met Jenny in Billy's room. After the and rush from the park, and the crowded dining hall they hadn't had a chance to talk about what had happened. Not that Michael knew what to say anyway.

"Jenny." Michael said slightly nervously, "would you..."

"Do your make-up? I'd love too!" She said holding up various make-up brushes, mascara and eyeliner.

Michael grinned, "Thanks."

"No problem, Billy told me how you liked to wear it."

Michael looked over at his friend who smiled sheepishly.

"I... I just said..."

"That he wished he could do make-up as good as me." Jenny finished for Billy, "So I taught him..."

"Yeah but I ain't as good as you Jen."

"Don't be silly, your perfectly fine-" she stopped mid sentence and her eyes widened as if she'd just had a thought. Then she smiled, "Why don't you show Michael how good you are Billy?"

"W...what?" Billy asked.

"Y'know, you can do his make-up." She explained.

"Oh no I shouldn't, I'd probably just mess it up..." he rambled.

"No ya won't, go on Billy." Jenny encouraged.

"Well only if you want me to." He glanced at Michael.

"Alright why not?" Michael agreed. He tried to calm his nerves but just the thought of Billy so close to his face made him shiver.

Michael moved to sit down in front of the mirror and Billy took the make-up off Jenny.

"See ya later then, call me when you've done I'd love to see." Jenny said opening the door.

"Will do." Billy replied as she left.

They were alone.

"Sorry if this goes bad." Billy apologised in advance.

"It won't." Micheal said, "You'll do great."

"Thanks."

Billy's hands were shaking as he picked up the first brush but as soon as they were near Michael's face they were as still as the statues in Trafalgar Square.

Michael could feel Billy's slow breaths on his face as he focused on getting it right- no, perfect. His heart danced in his chest as Billy's nose was inches from his own. Michael looked forward and saw only Billy's soft lips and couldn't help himself imagining kissing them right here, right now...


	3. Three

[Billy]

The kiss was long and slow and Billy enjoyed every second. He put his arms round Michael to draw him closer and when it was over their foreheads rested together...

"Is everything alright Billy?" Michael asked, snapping Billy back to reality.

"Yeah I was just um... thinking." He couldn't believe he'd just imagined them... anyway back to Michael's make-up.

He added the finishing touches then stood back to admire his work. The make-up wasn't too obvious at a first glance but a longer look showed the slight contours of the cheekbones, the fuller, pinker lips, darker lashes, the hint of purple over the eyes and the swoop of black eyeliner.

"Wow." Michael said as he looked in the mirror, "Your amazing Billy, thank you!"

Billy blushed at the complement, "No problem."

"Can't believe you could barely apply lipstick a couple of years ago."

Billy laughed, "To be honest I've never done it this good before."

"Haha must be something about my face." Michael teased.

Yes, Billy thought, there defiantly was something about his face. He smiled and checked the time, quarter past 7.

"Just enough time to change." Michael's voiced Billy's thoughts.

"Yeah." Billy agreed, swinging the door of his wardrobe open to look for something suitable to wear.

They changed facing away from each other and Billy decided not to mention the fact he could see Michael perfectly well in the mirror. He didn't look though... much.

As soon as they were ready they showed Jenny the make-up, who loved it, and made they're way to the theatre.

They were half way down the street when an idea struck Billy and before he could stop himself he took Michael's hand in his own and didn't let go till they got to the theatre. He heard Michael's sharp intake of breath when he did it and smiled to himself. Maybe tonight he would finally say it.

Today had been one if the best days of his life by far and it wasn't even over yet! Today had also made him realise something, that it hadn't been a 'strange phase' and he was sure Michael was experiencing something similar. Well why would he hold his hand if he wasn't? But he hadn't said anything either which made Billy worry if he was just being polite or something. No he was being silly, Michael would've said something if he thought it was weird. Ugh he needed to stop thinking about it.

They walked along in the fading light, a cool breeze flicked at the corners of their jackets and they chatted about the day. When they reached the theatre Billy tugged on Michael's arm, a sudden burst of excitement sparked through him and he pulled Michael through the building and towards the door to the stalls.

"Calm down Billy, people are looking." Michael said jokily.

But Billy didn't care; he loved everything about the theatre, the atmosphere, the lights, the stage, the way it made him feel and the feeling was amplified a hundred times by Michael's presence.

"Sorry. Just excited."

"I can tell." Michael grinned as he handed over their tickets. The man at the door took them and told them their seats, then wished for them to enjoy their night.

They thanked him and found their way to their seats, three rows from the front. Billy didn't mind, in fact, he quite liked this angle. It was different to what he was used to but different was good.

"Three minutes." Michael said looking across at Billy's watch.

"Yeah." Billy said and looked at Michael, his make-up made him look even more attractive.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Mm nothing." Billy said but didn't look away.

Michael smiled and Billy saw him turn pink although the make-up hid it quite well. The theatre was hot and Billy felt his own face heat up.

The house lights faded out and the stage lit up. Billy faced forwards but lent his head on Michael's shoulder. He felt his body stiffen for a millisecond but then Michael relaxed and Billy felt an arm slip around his shoulders.

He was afraid his heart might fly out of his chest and join the dancers on stage. Billy had never felt happier in his life.

The curtains closed on a cliff hanger and the house lights came on. Billy sat up and couldn't stop grinning.

"Good ain't it?" Michael asked.

"God yeah, Michael this is the best night of my life." Billy answered.

Michael had caught Billy's grin, "You want me to get us some ice cream?"

"Would ya? Chocolate please." Billy asked like a little kid.

"Back in a sec." Said Michael already leaving his seat.

"Thanks handsome." Oh no. It had just slipped out. No no no no no he hadn't ment to say that. Billy gulped, his insides scrunched up in a tight ball. Michael didn't say anything but Billy knew that smirk anywhere even if it had been only for a moment. He breathed slowly and kicked himself, he was such an idiot. He laughed out his cringe causing the couple next to him to to glance over. He didn't care.

Michael came back with the ice cream and Billy took his chocolate. Michael had vanilla, boring!

"Can I try some of yours?" Michael asked Billy.

Billy nodded, spooned a bit out and held it to Michael's mouth.

Michael's lips hugged the spoon and he made an 'mmm' sound. "That's really nice."

"Well I wouldn't know, I haven't had a chance to try it." He teased.

Michael rolled his eyes and continued with his own ice cream as lights faded out once more.

"Michael are you... crying?" Billy laughed as the show ended.

"N..no." He replied stubbornly.

"Mind your make-up!" Billy warned.

That stopped him crying, "Aw fuck Billy is it okay? He worried.

Billy dramatically examined his face before putting on a grave expression and said, "Yeah Michael, it's fine."

Michael shoved him playfully, "Come on, everyone else is leaving."

"No!" Billy burst out.

"Wha... What?"

"I don't want this to end."

Michael smiled sadly, "I know Billy I don't want it to either."

"Lets go for a walk."

"Alright."

It was colder now but a nice comparison to that over heated theatre. Michael linked his arm with Billy's and they wandered the streets together.

"Michael how are you getting home?" He asked almost gravely.

"Late night train." Michael replied in a similar tone.

"What time?"

"11."

It had just gone 10.

They found themselves at the park and sat down on a bench to wait out the next hour. A hedge cut off this section of the park and in the dark in that moment it felt like their own special place.

"Billy..." Michael started.

"I know." Billy looked at his friend in the gathering darkness.

"I want to say it."

"Me too." He said quietly.

"I've always wanted to say it." Michael lent in slightly.

"Me too." Billy barely whispered and lent in an inch or two. He couldn't even begin to describe the many emotions that took hold if him.

"Ever since..." Michael's voice broke.

"I know." Billy closed the gap between them and pressed his lips gently against Michael's, closing his eyes. It was better than anything he'd ever imagined, he put all his feelings, the happy ones and the sad ones, into the kiss. His love for Michael washed over him like a gigantic tidal wave that soaked him to the core. Billy never wanted it to end and he wished, more than anything, he could stop time around them so they could enjoy this moment forever.

But eventually they broke apart. They stayed close, noses touching, sharing the same air.

"I-" they said at the same time and giggled.

"I-" they said again, neither wanting to back down.

"I love you Dancing Boy." Michael brought his hand to Billy's cheek and hooked his finger behind his jaw, pulling him into a kiss. This time sparks ignited in his chest and the electricity spread through out his body.

"I love to too Michael Caffrey." He said once they'd finished.

Billy smiled and rested his forehead against Michael's.

"I wish you could stay."

"I wish you could come home."

But they both knew that neither option was possible. It was a deep ache at the bottom of his heart that grew with every second that passed.

Billy snuggled into Michael's chest and put his arms round him. He felt Michael's head rest on his own and they stayed like that for what seemed like ages, wanting to spend as much time as possible with each other. It wasn't long enough.

"Do you want me to walk you to the station?" Billy asked softly.

"Did you even have to ask?"

"I guess not."

"Come on then."

Neither of them moved. Neither of them wanted to break the moment. Neither of them wanted to say goodbye.

Billy took Michael's hand and they stood up.

"Billy what time do you have to be back at the school?"

"Half 10."

"Billy, it's gone half 10."

"I know."

"I can walk on my own if you..."

Billy cut him off with a look that said that that was never going to happen.

"Alright, alright." They made their way slowly to the train station.

There was hardly anyone waiting on the platform and Billy chose this moment to thank Michael for everything he'd done today.

"Thanks for the best birthday ever."

"Oo I think I can top this for your 16th." He smirked.

Billy grinned, "Looking forward to it already."

The playfulness turned to sadness as they heard the train.

"I don't want you to go." Billy said desperately, tears filling his eyes.

The train chugged closer.

"I don't want to go either Billy."

There was a blast of wind as it entered the station.

"Promise you'll write!" His voice cracked.

The train slowed.

"Every week." Michael was struggling to keep the tears in.

The train screeched on the tracks.

Billy pulled him into a tight hug, holding him like he'd never let go.

The train grinded to a halt.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Tears spilled onto his face and ran down the back of Michael's jacket.

"Not as much as I'll miss you."

The doors opened.

They broke apart and Billy snuck in one last kiss.

"I've got to..." Michael said gesturing at the waiting train.

"I know..." Billy said.

"See ya next year Dancing Boy." Michael said as he stepped sadly on to the train.

"See ya..." He breathed as more tears spilled out onto his face.

The doors closed.

Michael ran to the window and put his hand to the glass as if he could reach out to Billy. Tears streaked his make up and mascara ran down his face.

The train started to move.

Billy waved goodbye as the train pulled out of the station and he continued to wave even after it could no longer be seen.


End file.
